The Seven Elements Of Harmony
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The Pilot of the newly fanfiction crossover titled The Seven Elements Of Harmony. This takes place after the season 3 finale of FiM (And the events of Equestria Girls). This is my first fanfic. Lola Bunny becomes the new member of the Mane 7 after she defeats Chrysalis for the first time but Chrysalis later returns to capture the Mane 7, Along with other villians.
1. Characters

Characters

Princess Twilight Sparkle - Element of Magic. Leader of the Mane 7 & The Harmonizers. Princess Celestia's mentor. Spike's assistant. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis. Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Flash Sentry's crush and later girlfriend.

Rainbow Dash - Element of Loyalty. Harmonizers member. Wonderbolts member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Soarin's crush and later girlfriend.

Fluttershy - Element of Kindness. Harmonizers member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Big Macintosh's crush and later girlfriend.

Pinkie Pie - Element of Laughter. Harmonizers mmeber. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Jamie Apple-Pie's crush and later girlfriend.

Applejack - Element of Honesty. Harmonizers member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Big Macintosh's sister. Apple Critter's crush and later girlfriend.

Rarity - Element of Generosity. Harmonizers member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Spike's crush and later girlfriend.

Lola Bunny - Element of Sportsmanship. Harmonizers member. Tunesquad 's best friend. Nicole Hare's true rival. Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis and Des Skunk's ooptical rival. Andy McRabbit's ex-girlfriend and optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports Fav 7. Bugs Bunny's girlfriend.

Bugs Bunny - Fav 7 member. Leader of the Tunesquad. Daffy's best friend. Dash Bunny's true rival. Nicole Hare, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Lola Bunny's boyfriend.

Daffy Duck - Bugs's best friend. Tunesquad member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Supports the Mane 7 and Fav 7. Tina Russo's boyfriend.

Tina Russo - Lola's best friend. Tunesquad member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Supports the Mane 7 and Fav 7. Daffy Duck's girlfriend.

Flash Sentry - Leader of Fav 7. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Princess Twilight Sparkle's crush and later boyfriend.

Spike - Fav 7 member. Princess Twilight Sparkle's assistant. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Rarity's crush and later boyfriend.

Big Macintosh - Fav 7 member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Applejack's brother. Fluttershy's crush and later boyfriend.

Soarin - Fav 7 member. Wonderbolts member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk'a optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Rainbow Dash's crush and later boyfriend.

Jamie Apple-Pie - Fav 7 member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Pinkie Pie's crush and later boyfriend.

Apple Critter - Fav 7 member. Nicole Hare, Dash Bunny, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Andy McRabbit and Des Skunk's optical rival. Doesn't know The Harmonizers & Fav 7's manager is their optical rival (Chapter 16-20). Supports the Mane 7. Applejack's crush and later boyfriend.

Princess Celestia - Princess of the sun. Princess Twilight Sparkle's mentor. Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Queen Chrysalis's optical rival. Supports the Mane 7 and Fav 7.

Princess Luna - Princess of the moon. Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Queen Chrysalis's optical rival. Supports the Mane 7 and Fav 7.

The Harmonizers - Female pop group. Consists of the Mane 7.

Fav 7 - Male pop group. Consists of the Mane 7's boyfriends.

Dash Bunny - Leader of the Jocks. Bugs Bunny's true rival. Every Harmonizers and 6 Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival.

Nicole Hare - Jocks member. Lola Bunny's true rival. 6 Harmonizers and every Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival.

Trixie - Every Harmonizers and Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's optical rival.

Sunset Shimmer - Mentioned in Chapter 3. Every Harmonizers and Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's optical rival.

Queen Chrysalis - Queen of the changelings. Every Harmonizers and Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's optical rival.

Andy McRabbit - Lola's ex-boyfriend. Every Harmonizers and Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival.

Des Skunk - Every Harmonizers and Fav 7 member's optical rival. Daffy Duck and Tina Russo's optical rival.

Sam Hearthoof - Manager of The Harmonizers and Fav 7 (Chapter 16-20). Soon turned out to be their optical rival.

Best Friendly - A gameshow focusing on how well you know your best friends. Takes place in the Equestria Girls world.

Tamera Hooves - One of the hosts in Best Friendly.

Caramel - Always in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub. Supports the Mane 7 and Fav 7.

Gina Hooves - Another contestant in Best Friendly.

Vinyl Scratch - Dj in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue. Octavia's best friend. Supports the Mane 7 and Fave 7.

Octavia - Always in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue. Vinyl Scratch's best friend. Supports the Mane 7 and Fav 7.

The Announcer - Announcer of the Wonderbolts race in Chapter 7.

Layla Stomps - Manager of The Harmonizers & Fav 7 (Chapter 21-50).

Nurse Redheart - Appears in Chapter 23 and 24. Nurse of the Ponyville Hospital.


	2. Chapter 1: The Untold Story

Chapter 1: The Untold Story

One day in Equestria, partically in June 2013. Twilight Sparkle and Spike went to see what Pinkie was up to in Sugarcube Corner.

"Hi Twilight" Pinkie said embracing her.

"Pinkie, I have only been gone for like 2 hours, Let go of me please" Asked Twilight.

Pinkie let go and Twilight told her about the news she has been recieving in Canterlot

"Wow, Looks like you really are a princess" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, I'm already a princess".

"Ooooohhh".

"Now sit down and i will tell you a story that hasn't been told before" Asked Twilight. "The fate of Equestria depends on it".

"Ok".

"It all started when a mysteriouse element just appeared at my front door, I tried to tell Spike who owns the extra element but it was no use, Then i told Princess Celestia, She said whoever helps defend Equestria would own the element".

"And..." Said Pinkie.

"That's it".

"So who's gonna own the 7th element Twi?" Pinkie asked.

"I have no idea" Answered Twilight.

That's the end of this chapter. Yes, I did start out a prologue before Lola appears in Equestria. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2: A New Pony In Town

Chapter 2: A New Pony In Town

After Twilight told Pinkie about the untold story, She and Spike went back to the library in hope of finding something intresting. She finds a book about new elements.

"Let's see here..." She said.

"Let's face it Twi, We're not going to find anything intresting in this book" Spike said.

"Ah, I found it".

"What".

"Never mind, But i know where to start" She puts the book back on the shelf.

"Let'a face it Twilight, We're not going to find where to place it" Spike said running out the door.

"We might if we're lucky" Twilight said.

Meanwhile in Tune Land, Bugs Bunny was about to go to the cinema with his girlfriend, Lola Bunny.

"Bugs" Asked Lola.

"Yeah Lo" He asnwered.

"I still have no idea what we are going to watch".

"You'll find out when we get there".

"Oh ok, I had a feeling that we might miss it"

"Don't worry" He laughed. "We're not going to miss it".

"I hope not".

"Relax, We got another 3 hours, We can't go yet".

"Oh ok, I might have to do something at the time...".

A portal opened up and knocked Lola onto the floor.

"Lola, Are you ok" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, But what is this" She said getting up.

"Ummmmmm" Bugs said in confusion.

"I better check this out".

"Don't, It's not safe".

"Are you sure" Lola said looking into Bugs's eyes.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Lola and pulled her into the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Lola screamed.

Omgosh, Lola" Bugs panicked.

Lola appeared in a place in Equestria she never knew before.

"What is this place" She asked.

She sunddenly got teleported to the Ponyville Town Hall. An audience was watching Trixie's show.

"Well Well Well, A new pony i see" Said Trixie.

The Whole audience was looking at Lola.

"Who are you suppose to be".

Trixie laughed. "I'm the great and powerful Trixie" She said.

"And...".

"And you are...".

Lola can't help but try to say her name. She couldn't with all the ponies looking at her that way.

"Who is this" Fluttershy asked, She was right at the back with her friends.

"No idea" Answered Applejack.

"Hmm, Fool i see" Trixie laughed at Lola. Lola ran away trying to find an exit.

"Woah woah woah" Said Rainbow blocking the exit. "That iis not the way to treat new ponies Trixie".

"Why not"

"Because this pony has never done anything wrong to you. This pony has done nothing with you".

Everypony was looking at Rainbow helping the tan pony with the aqua eyes, the blonde mane and tail and the basketball cutie mark.

"But look at her, her cutie mark is a baskebtall".

"So..., That's her special talent".

"Don't care Rainbow Crash".

"Oh that's it" Rainbow came charging at Trixie..

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah".

"Let me handle this" Twilight went on the stage. "Trixie, I know you and your tricks, This pony has done nothing to you and you treat her like this, You should be ashamed".

Lola let out a smile. Trixie has had enough with Twilight. "Twilight, Who says i can't do that to anypony".

"Because she hasn't done anything to you".

"But i..." Trixie ran out of the hall in a mood with Twilight once again. Twilight went to Lola.

"Are you ok" She asked.

Lola nodded.

Twilight looked at the audience. "This show is dismissed everypony". Everypony went out of the hall except for Twilight, Her friends and Lola. Twilight looked at Lola again.

"I know she was being mean to you. Don't worry, We'll help you" Twilight said. "What is your name".

Lola was finally able to speak. "I'm...Lola Bunny".

"Ooooh, A crossover" Pinkie said breaking the fourth wall.

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh, Sorry".

"Nice to meet you Lola. My name is Twilight Sparkle and this this Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike.

Lola smiled again. "Nice to meet you".

"C'mon, I'll show you where we hang out".

That's the end of this chapter. I did start the first chapter short because i needed to fit the prologue in, And i did set Trixie as one of the main villians in the fanfic. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Conservative Hangout

Chapter 3: The Conservative Hangout

The ponies have fended off Trixie to defend Lola from all the embarressment and Lola has finally met some ponies to talk to.  
They said they was going to show her their hangout, Which is located in the world of Equestria Girls. The girls arrive at the hangout.

"Well, This is Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue" Said Twilight.

"Wow it's big" Lola said amazed.

"I know, We have something for every sport out there, Football, Soccer, Basketball etc, You name it, We have it".

"We also have a super cool nightclub with a super cool Dj" Rainbow Said.

"Wow" Lola was amazed at how it looked in the inside too.

"We also have a recording studio and a stage, Wonder why we don't use that anymore" Rarity said.

"I don't know why they don't even use the basketball court" Said Applejack.

"I can help use it" Said Lola.

"That's fine by me i guess".

"This place was built shortly after we made Sunset Shimmer rebuild Canterlot High, She can't come in here" Twilight said.

"Oh ok"

The girls walked into the nightclub, Suddenly the music stopped.

"It's the princess" Someone in the club said.

Everybody was chanting "All hail the princess" over and over again until the girls went to the bar to get some drinks. The music started again.

"2 J2O's please" Twilight politly said to the bartender.

"So how are things going with you Rainbow" Lola asked.

"Oh, Just the usual stuff" Answered Rainbow.

Twilight came back with 2 J2O's and handed one of them to Rainbow.

"Oooh thanks".

"Your welcome".

"Ummm, Do you mind if i go dance" Asked Lola.

"Don't mind if you do" Answered Twilight.

Lola went onto the dancefloor, She kept her distance from other people, Everybody stopped and stared, Who knew a girl like Lola danced so perfectly,  
So in sync and in rythmn, After 20 minutes of dancing, She went over to where the other girls were.

"So how did you think of my dancing" She asked.

"That was awesome" Rainbow replied.

Lola smiled. "I knew you would like it".

Twilight got a call from Princess Celestia, She answered her phone.

"Uh huh, Ok, Alright, See you there" She hung up. "Girls, We need to get back to Equestria".

"Why" Lola asked.

"Because Queen Chrysalis is setting up an attack on Equestria, Her army are in the changeling lair and if we are quick enough, We might just get to the lair to defeat Chrysalis.

"Sounds good to me" Said Rainbow.

"The fate of Equestria depends on us now".

"Ok" All the other girls ran back to Equestria to get ready for their battle.

That's the end of this chapter. I did add the Equestria Girls world or whatever it's called too, And probably the only time Sunset Shimmer is mentioned before she appears later in the fanfic. Please Review.  



	5. Chapter 4: The Fate of Equestria

Chapter 4: The Fate Of Equestria

The girls hurried back to Canterlot to find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"There you girls are" She said.

"What's the problem" Twilight asked.

Celestia sighed. "Queen Chrysalis is the problem"

"Why, what's she done now" Asked Lola.

"You may have got my call when you was in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue"

"We did get your call"

"Queen Chrysalis is back and she wants to destroy the entire country of Equestria". Celestia said. "And she wants to destroy the world of Equestria Girls too".

"Oh my, That's bad" Said Rarity.

"Indeed" Celestia added. "Onyl Twilight and one other pony can join her on the mission".

Twilight looked at Lola, Lola thought what she was thinking only knowing that Twilight picked her because she's new in this world.

"Ummmm, Twilight, Why are you looking at me" Lola asked.

Twilight then looked back at Celestia. "Actually Princess, Can i choose Lola to join me, She hasn't been able to have a chance" She asked.

"Indeed Princess Twilight" Celestia answered.

"Woah Woah Woah" Said Lola. "Why me".

"Because you haven't been able to have a chance at defending Equestria".

"And besides, There's an element up for grabs" Said Rainbow.

"Ok ok, I'll do it"

"Good choice Lola, You and Twilight can go to the changeling lair to stop Chrysalis destorying Equestria and defend your friends".

Lola gasped. "Friends".

Twilight smiled at Lola.

"Now go" Celestia orded. "Your destiny awaits".

Lola nodded and she went along with Twilight to defend Equestria from Queen Chrysalis.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review 


	6. Mission 1: The Changeling Army

Mission 1: The Changeling Army

[The Road To The Changeling 10th 2013. 13:20].

Princess Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, we're almost there.

Lola Bunny: My feet are starting to get tired.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but we haven't got long before Chrysalis destorys Equestria.

Lola Bunny: When exactly will we get there.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: It's only about 3 miles now.

Lola Bunny: Oh ok.

Queen Chrysalis: You there, The one with the Blonde mane, I want you out of my sight before i come and get your sappy butt out of here, Understand, Good.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: We are almost there, Just 1 mile to go.

Lola Bunny: Oh ok.

Happy Changeling: Bluuuurrrr.

Lola Bunny: What was that.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Probably just a sappy changeling.

Queen Chrysalis: What's this, Princess Twilight Sparkle is here, Oh god.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Enough Chrysalis, Get out of here before i hold you down with magic.

Queen Chrysalis: Try it.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Trying to get past me and Lola, Your wrong.

Queen Chrysalis: Only if your weak.

Queen Chrysalis: OMG, Your not weak.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Lola, Finish her.

Queen Chrysalis: No.

Lola Bunny: Got it, Princess.

Queen Chrysalis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Sappy Changeling: Blurrr.

Lola Bunny: Got her.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Good job Lola.

Lola Bunny: Thanks.

Queen Chrysalis: This can't be happening.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, But it is.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, let's go back to Canterlot.

Lola Bunny: Ok.

That's the end of this mission. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 5: The Element Of Sportsmanship

Chapter 5: The Element Of Sportsmanship

Twilight and Lola had just got back from their mission and they are heading back to Canterlot.

"Good work Twilight" Celestia said

"Thanks"

"And thanks to you too Lola" Thanked the Princess.

"Thank you Princess"

"Chrysalis won't come back to us now, Unless he finds a way to come back here" Celestia said.

"By the way, Where's that new element Twi, Did you give it to somepony" Celestia also added.

"Oh, I haven't" Twilight said.

"Twilight" Celestia giggles. "You don't have to worry about finding sompony to give it to anymore".

"Wait, Why"

"Why, Have you forgot somepony".

"Hmm" Twilight thought for a moment.

"What about this young pony that did the mission with you"

"Who, Lola"

"Yes" Celestia giggles. "I awarded Lola Bunny because she helped us from destruction, And besides,  
She helps us upgrade the elements".

Lola went into confusion. "Huh". She said.

"Lola, Would you please" Celestia kindly said.

Lola bowed down and Princess Celestia made one extra room for the elements.

The other girls smiled.

"Thanks Princess" She said getting up.

"Your Welcome, Now go join your new friends".

Lola ran towards the girls for a group hug.

"I'm so proud of you Lola" Said Twilight.

"Thanks girls" She said letting go of them.

"C'mon, Wanna go to the Venue" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I want to go back to Tune Land to tell all my friends the news". She answered.

"See you soon then Lola" Twilight said.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 6: Lucky Lola

Chapter 6: Lucky Lola

Lola Bunny ran towards the Tune Land portal after successfully completing her mission and became one of the Mane 7, She finds Bugs waiting at his house.

"Hi Bugs" Lola said.

"Sup Lo, Where have you been".

"Oh my god, You cannot believe what is on the other side of that portal".

"What" He said.

"There's this world called Equestria, Where i met some friendly ponies there".

"Like who" He asked.

"Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity". She answered.

"Oh ok".

"Oh, And there's this one dragon called Spike".

"Yes, Please go on, I'm very intrested".

"Well, Twilight told us all to go to Canterlot right away where i met Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, I also had to do this mission with Twilight, Only because they forced me to, That mission was a success and the reward was a new element, And now i'm part of the Mane 7".

Bugs was shocked "That's perfect Lo" He said.

"I know right" She said.

"C'mon, Wanna go to the cinema" Bugs asked.

"I would love to".

Bugs and Lola strolled quietly to the cinema where they decide if they want to watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls or Despicable Me 2.

"So, What do you want to see".

"Hmmmm, It's kind of hard to choose, I like both of them".

"How about we watch both of them". Bugs suggested.

"I would love to" Lola kindly said.

Bugs and Lola went into Screen 5 to watch My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and then they went into Screen 10 to watch Despicable Me 2, After that they had a wonderful time in the park. Litle did they know that Des Skunk is not far away from where they are, Des Skunk is a greedy black skunk with Green eyes, His habit of stealing and His smell is strong enough to knock a person out.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 7: Rainbow Race

Chapter 7: Rainbow Race

Rainbow Dash was just going to Sugarcube Corner when Soarin stopped in her path.

"Hey beautiful" Soarin said.

Rainbow blushed but quickly snapped out of it. She remembered not to blush in a middle of a Ponyville street.

"Yeah" She said.

"Wanna join me in a wonderbolts race in Cloudsdale" Soarin asked.

"I would love to" Rainbow answered.

Rainbow and Soarin both raced to Cloudsdale. They were just in time for the race.

"Phew, We made it just in time" Soarin sighed in relief.

The announcer blew the whistle and the race began. Rainbow Dash and Soarin were both in the lead. They darted around corners and peformed famous pegasus tricks. Rainbow Dash just caught up to Soarin when a cloud was blocking her way. She didnt care and quickly shot through the cloud and quickly caught up to Soarin.

"Wow, I can't believe you caught up to me" Soarin said.

"Really" Said Rainbow. "Do you really think i would be catching up to you that quick".

"No".

"Exactally".

Rainbow Dash and Soarin continued to race on ahead. One more lap to go and they are both neck and neck with each other.

"Hmph" Thought Rainbow.

Soarin thought the same thing. They both darted around more corners and spun around the obstacle course where they had to race in.

"All i have to do is win this" Rainbow thought.

"Rainbow's really good at this thing" Soarin thought.

They are both near the finish line and Rainbow Dash just caught up to Soarin just in time. They both finished together and the announcer couldn't tell if it was Rainbow or Soarin who finished first.

"It's a photo finish" Said the announcer

"Huh" Rainbow and Soarin both said.

"You both tied" He said.

"Oh well, Nice hanging out with you Soarin" Rainbow said.

"No problem" Soarin said back.

Rainbow raced down to get back to what she was doing before the Wonderbolts race.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	10. Chapter 8: Lola Vs Des

Chapter 8: Lola vs Des

The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue was a conservatative hangout for the Mane 7, Tunesquad and the Mane 7's boyfriends. They sat in the nightclub thinking about what they would want to do with their drinks.

"Man, i'm getting bored already" Said Fluttershy.

"Are you kidding" Said Rainbow. "This is awesome".

"Hmmm". Twilight thought for a minute while Pinkie was dancing with Rainbow and Lola.

Fluttershy was quietly drinking her slushie while Rarity and Applejack was playing with their trading cards.

Back in Tune Land. Des Skunk was hanging out with Dash Bunny and Nicole Hare.

"Did you see that fool" Des laughed.

"Yeah" Dash said.

"Wonder where she is now" Nicole said.

"I don't konw where she is".

"Who are you talking about" Dash asked.

"Our rivals" Nicole answered.

"Oh, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny and the rest of the Tunesquad".

"Des". Nicole asked.

"Yes" Des answered.

"Have you even met those people".

"No".

"Well your about to find out then".

Des, Dash and Nicole found the Equestria portal, the took the Equestria Girls portal. Soon they appeared outside of The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue.

"Maybe they are in there" Dash said.

"Well, let's find out" Des said.

They went into the building. Des couldn't figure out where the nightclub is but Dash and Nicole knew where it is. They went in and they looked around to see if they can spot them.

Lola instantly spotted Dash and Nicole.

"Uh oh" She said.

Twilight asked the Dj if she could turn down the music. The Dj turned the volume down a little it.

"Well Well Well, Lola Bunny" Nicole said.

"Oh god" Lola was dreading for this.

"So this is Lola Bunny" Des said.

"What do you want" Lola said biting her lip. The Jocks members knew what she wanted.

"Des is a brilliant dancer, Could you mind taking him on" Dash asked.

"Bring it on" Lola answered.

Twilight went over to the Dj.

"Umm, Could you maybe put on Gangnam Style" She whispered.

The Dj turned out to be Vinyl Scratch.

"Sure, Why not". Vinyl said.

Lola and Des went onto the dancefloor to compete with each other in a dance off.

"Ready, Doll" Des snickered.

Lola turned her head round and slapped Des.

"Dont ever call me... doll" She said.

Vinyl Scratch put on Gangnam Style. Des immediantly knew this song and started dancing. Lola was a better dancer at Gangnam Style than Des resulting in a win for her. Vinyl Scratch the turned on Gentlemen. Once agin, Lola was a better dancer than Des resulting in another win for her. Then Vinyl turned on the last song, Fly Like An Eagle.

"Ooh nice, My debut song" Lola said.

Lola danced perfectly to the song. Des didn't even know the song but he tryed to dance to it. Vinyl Scratch finished the last song.

"And the winner is...". Vinyl said.

The Mane 7 stood up nervously.

"Lola".

The whole crowd cheered for Lola. Des tryed to play it cool but he just walked out of the nightclub with Dash and Nicole. The Mane 7 was proud of Lola for winning the dance off and came over to her.

"Wow Lola, That was some decent dance moves". Rainbow said.

"That was brilliant Lola" Twilight said.

"Thanks girls, I couldn't have done it without you" She said.

"C'mon, let's party" Pinkie shouted in excitment.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 9:TheGood,TheBadAndTheLord-O-Pie

The title of this chapter is an allusion to the Borderlands 2 mission, The Good, The Bad And The Mordecai.

Chapter 9: The Good, The Bad And The Lord-Of-Pie

Back in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub, The girls was having a party because they have fended off Des, Dash and Nicole. Pinkie was super hyperactive bouncing on the dancefloor. The rest of the girls sat talking to each other in the seating area.

"This next song is requested by the Princess" Vinyl said turning on Helping Twilight Win The Crown.

"Oooh, Nice" Twilight said.

The girls went onto the dancefloor to dance. After 30 mintues, Pinkie bought a huge cake to share to all the party guests in the nightclub.

"Thanks Pinkie" Complimented Twilight.

"Thanks girls" Thanked Pinkie cutting the cake in half and in quaters.

The girls sat down to eat their pieces of cake.

"I also got loads of pies in the storage room" Said Pinkie finishing her piece of cake.

"This is too awesome" Rainbow said.

"I know right" Said Pinkie.

Bugs and Daffy went into the nightclub.

"Hey Lo" Bugs said.

"Hi Bugs" Lola said.

"So how are things going with you and the girls" He asked.

"Nothing too major to report back" Lola answered.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing" He asked.

"Good thing" Lola answered.

"Do you mind if we hang around here for a while".

"Don't mind if you do".

Pinkie brought in loads of pies she found in the storage room.

"Oh Pinkie, Your just too kind" Said Fluttershy.

"Of course i am" She answered.

The girls sat down to eat one pie at a time.

"That's good eating" Applejack said.

"I know right" Lola said.

After 30 minutes, The party was over. Everyone went back to their homes and the girls went back to Equestria.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.  



	12. Chapter 10: Rarity Takes Time

Chapter 10: Rarity Takes Time

After the girls had their party at The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub, Lola is excited for the invitation she recieved to Bugs's mega party in the Schleisinger Gym. But first she needs a perfect dress for a bunny. She goes asks Rarity for a dress.

"So your saying you need me to make you a dress to take back to Tune Land for Bugs's party" Rarity asked.

"Yeah" Lola answered.

"Let's see, If i can try to" Rarity said.

Rarity tries all the techniques that she can then she found a solution.

"Darling". She asked. "Do you want your dress to be four legs or two legs".

"Two legs would be fine" Lola answered.

Rarity thought for a moment. "Hmmm". She tries making the dress as sparkly as possible.

Lola remembers that the party will be starting at 13:00. Rarity tried hard as she could of making her dress as quickly as possible.

"Ummm, Rarity, What time is it". Lola asked.

"It's 12:45. Why, Are you going somehwere". She answered.

"Yeah".

"I'll be just a minute".

After minutes of waiting, Rarity comes out of the store for a quick 2 minutes. After she had done that, She went back into the store and turned her head to Lola.

"I am so sorry for that. I had to do something really quick" She said.

"Oh ok" Lola said. "Where's my dress".

"Oh. Here it is" Rarity said handing the dress to Lola.

"Thanks". She said quickly before running out the door and heading back to the Tune Land portal. She ran towards the Schleisinger Gym.

"Oh good. I'm early". She said looking at the clock.

Bugs, Daffy, Tina and a few other Looney Tunes strolled into the gym. Bugs was suprised to see Lola in a sparkly dress that Rarity made for her.

"Wow, Lola, You look beautiful". Bugs complimented.

"Thanks". She said.

The party then started. A couple of people went onto the dancefloor showing off their moves to the Dj. Bug's and Lola hung out near the dessert bar talking about usual things that has happened in their last 24 hours. Daffy and Tina stood talking face to face about Lola's sense of fashion. 30 minutes in and already the party has gone wilder than the parties at The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub. But Lola would prefer both parties. 1 hour and 20 minutes in, Lola and Bugs started to talk about The Canter Chillout And Sports Venue and about how the basketball court is never used nor the recording studio. The party was only about 3 hours long and the Dj announced the last song before the party finishes. The last song was Helping Twilight Win The Crown and alot of people went onto the dancefloor. After the party, Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Tina walked home talking to each other.

"Wow, That was some party". Daffy said.

"You said it brother" Bugs answered.

"So how are things going on with you and Daffy" Lola asked Tina.

"Good, And you" Tina answered.

"Good" Lola said.

"See you tommorow Bugs". Daffy said.

"See you all tommorow". Bugs said walking to his house.

Bugs turned on the light to find that his house was robbed.

"WHAT!" He said shockingly.

He began rummaging around his house to see if anything was broken. All he found what was broken was his picture of his time in the Mobius Squadron.

"Oh no, My squadron picture!".

He picked up the pieces to his squadron picture and tried to fit them together but it was no use.

"This can't be happening, Unless there's a burgular in Tune Land". He said trying to calm down. "I got to find who it is".

Bugs ran out of the door. Who knows what he might find along the way. Little did he know that the burgular wasn't even from this world.

That's the end of this chapter. I did add a reference to LOONEY TUNES: Shattered Skies by LooneyAces. I hoped you liked that reference. Please Review.


	13. Mission 2: Burgulary Robber

Mission 2: Burgulary Robber

[Tune Land. 23:00. August 5th 2013]

Bugs: I have to find that robber

Daffy: What's wrong

Bugs: Someone robbed me. My Mobius Squadron picture is broken

Daffy: Oh my, That's bad

Daffy: Don't worry Bugs, I'll help you

Bugs: Thanks Daffy

Sunset Shimmer: Nice, They won't find me

Bugs: C'mon

Lola: You see what time it is

Bugs: Doesn't matter, I've been robbed

Lola: Oh my

Daffy: Bugs wants us to search for this person in the dark

Lola: What does he look like

Bugs: I don't think it's a man Lo

Lola: You sure

Bugs: I'm sure

Lola: Hold on, Let me contact Tina

Tina: Lola, Do you see what time it is

Lola: Yeah, I knew that but Bugs's house has been robbed

Tina: I'll be right there

Bugs: Hey look, A peice of paper

Daffy: What does it say Bugs

Bugs: This person is not from here

Lola: Wait, What

Bugs: Looks like where going to Equestria

Lola: But what about your stuff in your house

Bugs: Daffy

Daffy: Yeah

Bugs: You and Tina watch over my stuff

Daffy: Got it

Bugs: C'mon Lo

Sunset Shimmer: Now let's see...

Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast Sunset Shimmer

Sunset Shimmer: But aren't you supposed to be asleep

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but how did you know this was Bugs's jewel

Sunset Shimmer: Wha...

Twilight Sparkle: I know you robbed Bugs

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, So

Twilight Sparkle: Give it back to him now

Sunset Shimmer: No

Twilight Sparkle: You what

Sunset Shimmer: I said no

Bugs: I hear voices

Lola: Is that her

Bugs: Who

Lola: That pony with the orange coat

Bugs: Hmmm

Lola: Oh hey Twilight

Twilight Sparkle: Hi Lola

Lola: You found her didn't you

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah

Bugs: Wait, What

Sunset Shimmer: Oh look, It's little Bugsy and little bimbo right there

Lola: Excuse me

Twilight Sparkle: Fine, You leave me no choice

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah right Twilight, I'm not that stupid

Twilight Sparkle: First my crown, Then Bugs's jewel, You've pushed it too far

Lola: We did it

Twilight Sparkle: There

Bugs: Nice one Twi

Twilight Sparkle: Why thank you Bugs

Bugs: Your welcome

Lola: See you in the morning Twilight

Twilight Sparkle: See you

Bugs: Phew

Daffy: Did you find her

Bugs: Yeah

Daffy: Good, Your house is fine

Bugs: Ok

Tina: Well, I'm going back to my house now

Daffy: Ok Tina, I better go to mine too

Bugs: Ok, See you both in the mrning

Lola: I'm gonna go back to my house too

Bugs: Ok, See you Lo

That's the end of this mission. Please review. 


	14. Chapter 11: A Night Not To Remember

Chapter 11: A Night Not To Remember

Lola went back to her house after she helped Bugs retrieve his jewel. She turned the lock and went inside. A blast of heat was coming from her fireplace. Cold was coming in from the outside. She went straight upstairs, Putting her pajamas on and went straight to bed. Little did she know that her ex-boyfriend, Andy McRabbit was not far away from her ready to stab her.

"Bunny meat tastes better than i thought" He thought Getting his knife out.

Lola fell asleep right away, Not knowing the danger she is about to overcome.

Andy jumped over his fence and started charging towards Lola's house. He slighty opened her bedroom window and crept inside. He armed himself for the stabbing. The blast of the coldness coming from the bedroom window woke Lola up.

"Huh" Lola said not getting comfortable in the cold.

"Uh oh". Andy said.

Lola froze. "Andy" She said.

Andy armed himself ready to kill Lola. Lola quickly dodged Andy and ran downstairs and tried to open the door as quickly as she could.

"Come back here Lola". Andy shouted.

Lola finally opened her front door and ran as fast as she could down the street, Soon followed by Andy trying to stab her.

"God dammit Lola, Come back here". He yelled.

"Never". Lola yelled back.

Lola ran as fast as she could through the woods and into the Equestria portal. Andy soon followed her. Lola ran quickly to the library and opened the door, Shutting it on Andy. Twilight quickly woke up and stumbled downstairs in suprise to see Lola out of breath.

"Twilight, I need help". She quickly panicked.

"What". She responded.

"It's Andy". She said. "My ex-boyfriend, He's out to kill me".

"Hold on". She queitly said. "Calm down, I'll find a way out of this".

"Ok". Lola said trying to calm down.

Andy started to bust down Twilight's door. Lola started panicking again but tried to calm down.

"Ah, Here it is". Twilight said.

"Hurry". Lola panicked.

Andy fianlly busted down the door. Lola hugged Twilight for protection.

"Ready to die Lola". Andy said.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled.

"Hmph". Andy thought.

Twilight quickly zapped Andy causing him to fall. Twilight then did a knockback spell on Andy on knocked him back to Tune Land. The spell was so powerful that it formed a cage along with the knockback that was added to the spell.

Lola quickly let go of Twilight. "Thanks Twilight". She said.

"Hey, Would i ever do nothing and let you die".

"No". Lola said. "That would be crazy".

"C'mon, You should probably get some rest and you may want to sleep in my library if you want".

"Yeah, I don't want to risk it".

Twilight and Lola went upstairs to their beds and quickly fell asleep.

That's the endd of this chapter. Please review.


	15. Chapter 12: A Stressful Morning

Chapter 12: A Stressful Morning

It was morning in Equestria. Lola has just woken up from her near-death from Andy. Twilight has woken up too asking Lola if she is alright.

"Are you ok there Lola". She asked.

"Yeah". Lola answered.

The other girls wandered into the library seeing if Lola is alright from last night.

"Oh good, She's alright". Rainbow said in relief.

"I know what happened Rainbow". Twilight said. "It's all over the news".

"You was so brave to stand up for Andy". Fluttershy said.

"Sorry, But i couldn't sleep after that happened". Lola said.

"Is that the reason she woke up all in a mood". Applejack asked.

"Excuse me".

"I guess that's a no then".

"I am not in a mood". Lola shouted. "How can you think that".

"Calm down Lola". Twilight said.

"Why should i calm down when last night i nearly got killed by my ex-boyfriend".

"Well Twilight saved your life". Rainbow shouted back.

"Yeah, I guess that's true". She started to calm down.

"C'mon, Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner for breakfast". Twilight asked.

"Sorry girls, I gotta catch up on some sleep". She answered. "I've been partying last night, Helping Bugs with a robbery and i had to escape Andy".

"Ok". Twilight said.

Lola went back to sleep while the others went to Sugarcube Corner for their breakfasts.

"I had to admit Twi, You was pretty brave saving Lola from Andy". Rarity said.

"I know". She said. "Don't tell me".

"If you say so".

The girls arrived at Sugarcube Corner to find that Flash Sentry was already there.

"Hi Twilight". Flash Said.

"Oh hi".

"So, I heard what happened".

"Oh, You gotta admit i was pretty brave out there".

"Yeah, so where is she".

"Who".

"Lola".

"Oh, She's just catching up on some sleep".

"Hey Twilight". Pinkie interupted. "Your gonna miss out on the treat of the day".

"Look Flash". Twilight said. "I gotta go".

"Ok, See you soon i guess". Flash replied. "I don't know how long that will be".

Twilight giggles. "I'm sure it will be very soon". She headed to the counter to order what she wanted.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	16. Chapter 13: A Quiet Afternoon

Chapter 13: A Quiet Afternoon

Lola had just woke up to find that the library was quiet. The whole town was quiet. She wanted to wait for a while until the others came back, But they didn't. She started reading one of Twilight's books. After 10 minutes of reading, She soon found out there was no sound to be found. She was confused why everypony had gone except for her. She stumbled outside of the library.

"Anypony there" She asked.

Lola went back into the library for a few minutes hoping that Twilight would come back. After 5 minutes of waiting, She walked towards Sugarcube Corner where she suddenly heared a loud whistling noise coming from the Everfree Forest. She immediatly gets a chill down her spine and stumbled towards the forest. The wind was rustling on the leaves of the trees. The branches became loose. Lola tried her hardest to be brave and step hoof into the forest.

"You can do this Lola" She thought to herself slowly putting one hoof forward.

She wanted to be brave and fearless of stepping into the Everfree Forest. She finally walked upon the moonlight that was setting for a few hours. She started to get scared again at whatever was coming at her in a moment. The only reason she stumbled upon the forest was to find where the others are. Lola started to relax after a few minutes of walking.

"You know what, This is isn't so bad after a...".

Suddenly a bat raced across her path. She immediatly got frightened again.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this isn't so good after all". She said.

Lola wanted to be brave, But she couldn't while her whole body is shaking like an earthquake. She soon calmed down and continued where she finds herself standing on a cliff.

"Wow". Lola was amazed at the scenery she was looking at. Suddenly the cliff she was on collapsed. She found herself falling to her doom in which she didn't want to overcome yet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

She kept telling herself to calm down but it was no use, Not with her panicked and falling. Sudeenly she heard a splash of water as she dived in a really deep ravine. She tried to swim to a shore to get dry and run back to Ponyville.

That's the end of the chapter. What will happen next. Will Lola survive or will she drown in a deep ravine. Read on the find out. Please review.


	17. Chapter 14: A Safe Return

Chapter 14: A Safe Return

Lola found herself in a really deep ravine in the Everfree Forest. She tried swimming to the shore but everything she tried seemed to backfire on her.

"HELP!" She screamed.

Sudddenly a spark of magic came towards Lola and dragged her out of the ravine. Then the spark headed towards Ponyville. Lola sighed in relief that she was alive. The spark lifted Lola to the ground.

"Lola". Asked Twilight. "Are you ok".

"Yes, Thanks for saving me". She answered.

Lola ran towards the library and walked in to find that all the others where already there.

"Where was you anyway" Rainbow asked.

Lola had to confess but she didn't have the courage after she lost her bravery and confidence while walking into the Everfree Forest.

"Well...". Rarity said.

She finally confessed causing her to start crying. She covered her hooves around her face.

"I'm sorry, This should have never happened to me like this". She said.

"This shouldn't have happened if you was awake". Rainbow said.

"I was feeling tired at the time, And besides, I was running away from Andy". She said.

"Everything is going to be alright". Twilight said trying to make Lola feel better.

Lola stopped crying in hope for a fresh start for her.

"Are you sure". She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure".

"Thanks". Lola said giving Twilight a hug.

The other girls smiled. Lola let go of Twilight.

"C'mon, We haven't had fun in a while". Twilight said.

"I know what your thinking". Lola said.

The Mane 7 ran towards The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	18. Chapter 15: The Jocks Return

Chapter 15: The Jocks Return

Back in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue nightclub, The Mane 7 were having a party to cheer Lola up from the 2 bad days she had been having.

"This next song is a big hit worldwide". Vinyl said turning on Gangnam Style.

"Nice". Rainbow said.

Rainbow and Pinkie bounced on the dancefloor to dance to one of their favourite songs while the others were siting and chilling.

"Ahhhh, This feels so much better than last night". Lola said relaxing.

"You said it sister" Rarity said.

Twilight spotted a red beam that was interupting the party. She knew where that beam was coming from. She knew who it belongs to.

"Uh oh" She said.

"What's wrong" Lola asked.

Twilight pointed to where the red beam was coming from. It seemed to belong to Dash Bunny and Nicole Hare.

"Well, Hello again Lola Bunny" Said Nicole.

"Ok, What do you want from me". Lola asked.

"I don't know, Maybe, Since you beat Des in that dance off, Maybe you could be a part of The Jocks".

"What, No" Lola answered.

"Fine, You'll be missing out on stuff you really enjoy, I don't know, Like, Basketball". Nicole persuaded.

"Even if i join your stupid group and leave my new best friends behind, I'd be quitting right away". Lola said.

"Fine, Even if you try to make a sassy little pop group that's gonna cheer us up". Nicole laughed.

Twilight had a brilliant idea But she kept it secret until Dash and Nicole went out of the nightclub.

"Try it". Lola said.

Dash and Nicole laughed as they strolled back to Tune Land.

"Phew". Lola sighed in relief.

"Lola". Twilight said.

"Yeah" She answered.

"How do you feel if we started our own little pop group". She asked.

"That could be better than being here insulted by them idiots". Lola answered.

Rainbow and Pinkie finished dancing wildly on the dancefloor and went back to Twilight and Lola.

"Girls". Twilight said gathering the others.

"Yes". All the other girls replied.

"How about we start our own pop group". She asked.

The girls seem satisfied in that idea and they went along with it. They followed Twilight into the recording studio.

"Ok, What shall the pop group name be". She asked.

"Hmmm, How about, No, Ummmmm, I got nothing" Rainbow said.

"How about we call ourselves The Harmonizers". Rarity suggested.

"That's a great idea". Twilight said. "Who else agrees with Rarity's suggestion".

The other girls nodded to the question.

"Good". Said Twilight.

And with that, The girls got to preparation to form the greatest girl group of all, The Harmonizers.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.  



	19. Chapter 16: Forming The Harmonizers

Chapter 16: Forming The Harmonizers

The girls went to the recording studio which also had a dressing room inside. Rarity starts to make the sign and after 5 minutes of making the sign, She puts it on the dressing room door. After a while, Rarity wanted the girls to show their outfits they will be wearing, They were black skirts with TRON-like patterns of them and tops which also had TRON-like patterns of them.

"Rarity, These are perfect". Twilight complimented.

"It took alot of work but it was worth it". Rarity replied.

"Sweet". Rainbow said excitedly.

"C'mon girls, Let's try these on to see if it fits us". Twilight said.

The girls walked into the cubicles to try their outfits on, Rainbow was first to walk out of her cubicle with her outfit on.

"So, How do i look". She asked.

The other girls walked out of their cubicles.

"Oh my, You look perfect". Twilight complimented.

"Thanks". Rainbow replied.

After a while of getting used to their new Harmonizers clothes, They meet Sam Hearthoof, Their manager. She had green eyes, A Yellow coat and she likes football. Sam walked over to the group contract and grabbed a pen from her pocket.

"So you girls want to be The Harmonizers". She asked.

The girls nodded. Neither any of them stayed calm, They were all so nervous about doing this idea to prove Dash and Nicole hat they were wrong. Sam started to sign in the group contract. Half of the girls tried to stay calm. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy was so excited for their first performance. Sam finished writing the contract and turned her head to the girls.

"Alright, Your first gig is on Monday". She said.

The girls, Mostly Twilight nodded.

"Now feel free to stick around here longer, I got another pop group to manage". She said.

Sam Hearthoof walked out of the room to manage another pop group. Little did the girls know that Sam went to manage Fav 7, Their boyfriends were in that pop group. Once Sam walked out of the dressing room, The girls screamed in excitment.

"I can't beleive it". said Fluttershy.

"We're in a pop group". Applejack said.

"Now girls, Our first gig is on Monday, So get ready". Twilight said.

The other girls replied and went to prepare for their first ever gig.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Will the girls cope with their first gig on Monday. Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Chapter 17: The First Gig

Chapter 17: The First Gig

Monday finally arrived and The Harmonizers are getting excited for their first gig although they are nervous at the same time. 30 minutes before their gig, The Harmonizers were in their dressing room, Lola was sitting by her cubicle thinking about her friends back in Tune Land as well as her first gig with her new friends. Twilight came to Lola.

"Are you alright". She asked.

Lola sighed. "I'm just so nervous and worried at the same time". She answered.

"It's alright, We all have to go through this gig and we'll come back in one peice".

"Yeah but going onto a stage with 10,000 people watching you perform, It's just so nerve-wrecking".

"It'll be alright Lola".

Lola let out another sigh. This time it was a sigh of being able to handle 10,000 people watching her on the stage with 6 other girls.

"Thanks Twilight". Lola said.

30 minutes later, The girls were heading backstage where they find Sam Hearthoof waiting for them.

"Girls, Your're finally here". She said. "Quick, Get on stage".

"Well girls, This is it, The moment we all have to handle the moment that 10,000 people watch us perform". Twilight said. "Are you all ready". She asked.

The other girls nodded and they stumbled towards the curtains and went through the side of the stage where they find alot of people waiting for the show to start. Half of the girls hearts went racing although Twilight, Rarity and Applejack handled it very well. They began to introduce themselves and began singing their first song of tonight. The crowd cheered loud and only 100 people didn't scream throughout the song. The Harmonizers finished their first song and quickly started on their second song. 50 people didn't scream throughtout the song so The Harmonizers know they are getting better. Sam Hearthoof told them they had to sing 5 songs in total. The Harmonizers finished their second song and within 30 minutes only had 5 minutes to go. The Harmonizers waiting for the loud cheer after a song to begin the next song although the thrid song did take alot of cheer. After 5 minutes, The Harmonizers said thank you to the crowd and thank you for them coming for their performance tonight. Shortly after that, The Harmonizers went back to the dressing room to get changed back into their everyday outfits. Sam Hearthoof walked into the dressing room and said...

"That was a brilliant performance girls, Well done".

"We knew we could do it". Twilight replied.

"I bet you was all nervous before the performance".

"Wait, How did you know".

"You was all sweating like mad".

"Actually...". Lola said before she was interuppted.

"Well done, You have 1 week before you next gig". Sam Hearthoof said.

"Actually i was nervous and worried at the same time". Lola said.

"Why". Sam asked.

"Because i was wondering if i'd ever get back to my friends back in Tune Land". Lola answered.

"Oh yeah, I think i saw one of your friends in another group i was managing, I think his name was Bugs Bunny".

"What, Bugs Bunny's in a group".

"Yeah, You get to see him dressed up in a handsome outfit".

"What's the group's name". Lola asked.

"Fav 7". She answered.

"Oh ok, I'd like to see them".

And with that, Sam Hearthoof walked out of of door of the dressing room, The Harmonizers walked out to chill in the nightclub. Little did they know that Sam Hearthoof wasn't being nice to them, She was tristung them then later was about to do something cruel to both of the groups.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now? Will The Harmonizers clash with Fav 7. Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. Chapter 18: Meeting Fav 7

Chapter 18: Meeting Fav 7

It's been 1 week since The Harmonizers first gig and the girls wanted to know where Fav 7 are. They were in their dressing room when Sam Hearthoof walked in.

"Girls, I tracked down Fav 7, They're in the other room of this very building". She said.

All the girls, Mostly Lola was excited to hear the news and they quickly searched for Fav 7 around The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue. After 10 minutes of searching, They finally found Fav 7's dressing room".

"I didn't know they had a dressing room". Applejack said.

"Me neither, But i think they are in there". Twilight said.

The girls waited for a long time for Fav 7 to come out of their dressing room. After 30 minutes of waiting, Applejack and Rainbow has had enough of waiting any longer. Eventually Fav 7 was able to walk out of their dressing room to find their girlfriends was standing there.

"Hey girls". Flash sentry said.

The girls replied altogether at the same time.

"Oh, You may not know these 2 members, Allow me to introduce them to you, This is Jamie Apple-Pie and Apple Critter".

"Hey". Jamie said.

"Oooohhh, Your pretty". Pinkie replied.

"Thanks, You too".

"Pinkie, Applejack, Your lucky, Your the only 2 that hasn't had a boyfriend yet". Twilight said to them. "This might be your lucky shot at this".

"You think". Pinkie replied.

"Wait, I didn't know your part of The Harmonizers". Bugs said.

"And i didn't know your part of Fav 7". Lola replied.

"C'mon everybody, Let's go catch something to eat at the cafe they have down the hallway". Twilight suggested.

"I love going to that cafe, They have nice vegetables there". Rainbow said.

"Don't i know it". Lola replied.

The Harmonizers and Fav 7 walked to the cafe to get something to eat before their second gig, Mostly for The Harmonizers.

That's the end of this chapter. Yes, I know this chapter is short but i wanted to set the next chapter as The Harmonizers and Fav 7 having a conversation in the cafe. Please Review.


	22. Chapter 19: The Perfect Dinner

Chapter 19: The Perfect Dinner

The Harmonizers and Fav 7 walked over the The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue cafe for something to eat, Twilight asks what the girls wanted then walks over to the counter and repeated what she heard over to the cashier. The members of Fav 7 did the same thing to his group. After that they sat down together with their meals, Rarity had a fancy meal with a cup of tea while Pinkie had a silce of cake, Lola and Rainbow both had a carrot meal and Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy had a chicken meal. Bugs had a carrot meal similar to Lola's and Rainbow's. Flash Sentry and Big Macintosh had an apple pie. Jamie Apple-Pie had a slice of cake similar to Pinkie's slice of cake. Apple Critter had a chicken meal and Spike and Soarin both had sandwiches. Twilight then turned her head to Flash.

"So, How are things getting on with your group". She asked.

"Perfect, And you...". He answered.

"Great".

"Good, What i like to hear from my favourite girl".

Twilight giggles. Rarity, Lola, Spike and Bugs started talking about what high school was like.

"So, Diid you get up to anything back then". Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah, Loads of stuff happened, Bugs was especially brave fighting for America during his time in the USAF and i got on the local basketball team in Tune Land". Lola answered.

"Good, By the way, What is your school called".

"Oh, It was called McKimson High School".

"Oh, My school was called Canterlot High".

"I can see why that is".

Rarity giggles. "Yes".

Big Macintosh, Soarin, Rainbow and Fluttershy talked about usual stuff like animals and helping Big Mac's sister on the farm and Pinkie, Applejack, Jamie Apple-Pie and Apple Critter talked about Applejack helping her brother on the farm. After 20 minutes of gossip, The Harmonizers and Fav 7 finished their dinner and both of them walked back to The Harmonizers dressing room. They were jusst outside their dressing room when Sam Hearthoof stopped in their path.

"I have some big news". She said.

Both of the groups replied to what Sam had to say.

"We have finally tracked down tours for both of you". She said. "But there's one major catche, You won't be able to see each other for a really long time regarding the length of this tour".

The both groups gasped. Twilight and Flash started to talk her back into seeing each other after one gig but she didn't budge even after Lola had confronted her to see Bugs for the same thing.

"What kind of a manager are you". Applejack asked whose temper is rising.

"No girls, Don't be rude".

That's the end of this chapter. I added more references to LOONEY TUNES: Shattered Skies by LooneyAces. I hoped you liked them. Please review.  



	23. Chapter 20: The Manager Is Evil

Chapter 20: The Manager Is Evil

Back outside the dressing room. The Harmonizers and Fav 7 were fending off their manager because she wanted to split them up. Lola came to an agreemenet after 10 minutes of arguing.

"Can i say something please, Obviously Sam wants to split us up, We need to see each other after one gig to chat about how it was, Sam is obviously trying to give us a hard time, Just like in school, How many of you had a hard time in school, I'd say we sack Sam Hearthoof for fully trying to break us apart, What do you guys think". She asked.

"Yeah that would be perfect". Flash replied.

"And what do you girls think".

"Good choice Lola, I like it". Twilight answered.

"What". Sam said shockingly.

"Bad luck Sam, Looks like you just lost the game". Lola said.

"Fine, Be that way". Sam said before walking off.

The Harmonizers and Fav 7 smiled. Sam wanted to say one thing before she went.

"One more thing". She said.

A glow came from Sam, Her hands appeared to have claws on them, Her feet seems to have claws on them too, Sam wanted to plot revenge on the two groups. Finally the glow stopped and Sam stood in front of the groups looking all evil.

"Woah, Geez". Applejack said.

"Now time to make my kill". Sam shouted.

She swooped in to snatch Twilight and Flash. Lola, Pinkie and Rainbow pushed them out of the way just in time. Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy got ready for the punches until Twilight told them they had to go in formation for the Elements Of Harmony. Sam charged at the girls a little too late. Fav 7 stood back to see the Elements Of Harmony take place. All 7 girls formed a rainbow that swooped down to Sam causing her to fall over and dissappear. The girls landed back on the ground. The boys stood in shock as they came down. Lola, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were exhausted. Pinkie turned her head to Rainbow.

"Nice job". Rainbow said giving her a high five.

"That was awesome". Soarin shouted in excitment.

"I told you it would be". Twilight replied.

"Wow, Lola, Who knew you was lucky to upgrade the elements". Bugs said.

Lola was shocked. How did Bugs know the elements were upgraded because of her joining the Mane 7.

"Ummm, I was". Lola said letting out a slight giggle.

"Let's say we get back into our original outfit and go back to Equestria". Twilight suggested.

The others nodded and they rushed back to their dressing rooms to get changed.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review. 


	24. Chapter 21: A New Manager

Chapter 21: A New Manager

It's been 3 hours since Sam Hearthoof was sacked for being nasty to The Harmonizers and Fav 7 and both groups were hanging out in the nightclub when Twilight found out they needed to go to their dressing rooms. Twilight told them they had a suprise awaiting them. The Harmonizers and Fav 7 headed to their dressing rooms where they find someone standing in front of the door.

"Um, Hello, What is your name". Twilight said kindly.

"My name is Layla Stomps". She said. She had blue eyes, A tan coat, Similar to Lola's, Orange hair and she spoke in a soft tone similar to Fluttershy's.

"And what can i do for you". Twilight kindly asked.

"I beleive i heard both The Harmonizers and Fav 7 doesn't have a manager".

"Oh, Yes, We sacked our old manager for being evil to us".

"And i beleive you have a gig in exacally 1 hour". Layla said.

"Ummm, Yes".

"Well, I'd be happy to be your manager".

"Really".

"Yes, Even if it's for 1 month, I still be your manager". Layla said.

"It's a deal". Twilight said.

Twilight and Layla both agreed and from today, Layla Stomps will be The Harmonizers and Fav 7's new manager. One thing that's on the girls minds is will they'll be able to get ready for their gig in 1 hour.

That's the end of this chapter. Will The Harmonizers handle their second gig like they did with their first gig. Read on to find out. Please review.  



	25. Chapter 22: The Second Gig

Chapter 22: The Second Gig

1 week has passed and The Harmonizers are getting preparation for their second gig. Will they handle this one like they did with the first. Well let's find out. The Harmonizers are in their dressing room getting prepared for the moment again.

"This is so exciting" Pinkie said.

"I know right, Our second gig and the first one without that lousy Sam Hearthoof". Applejack replied.

Twilight then came towards the others followed by Layla.

"Girls, Me and Layla have agreed that there will be 5 songs to sing in total, Just like our first". Twilight said.

"Yeah, I hope it will be better too". Rainbow replied.

"Don't worry Rainbow, It will be better now that 20,000 people have come to this concert". Twilight replied back.

Fluttershy froze and slowly crept to her cubicle. No way was she going to face 20,000 people will watch her peform. She already handled it with 10,000 people. Layla then said...

"Girls, Get ready for your biggest peformance of September 2013".

The other girls nodded. Fluttershy also snapped out of her fears and nodded too. She joined the girls as they walk out of the dressing room and go backstage. Layla turned her head to the girls and wished them good luck. The Harmonizers went onto the stage not knowing what might come at them next. The crowd cheered as it was a loud football match. The girls quickly started to sing their first song of the night. 6,000 people cheered and the remaining 14,000 cheered.

"Looks like we need to kick this up a notch". Twilight whispered to the girls.

The girls nodded and soon they finished their first song and quickly started on their second song. This time 13,000 people cheered as The Harmonizers are starting to get better as they go through the performance. 30 minutes later The Harmonizers get a huge shock. All 20,000 people cheered for the fourth song and it was really loud. Fluttershy couldn't bear it but she kept that inside and continued singing along with the girls. 5 minutes later The Harmonizers finish their last song of the night and walked offstage as the crowd cheered. The Harmonizers, Along with Layla walked to their dressing room to relax from all the singing.

"Well done girls, Best peformance so far, Next time you'll be on a tour to Denver". She congratulated them.

"We all had it in ourselves that if we all work together, We can do it perfectly". Twilight replied.

"Great job, Next peformance is in October. You got exactly 1 month until your next concert".

"Umm, Layla" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah". Layla answered.

"Where exactly is Denver". She asked.

"Colorado". Layla answered.

"Oh ok, Just asking".

"Well, I'll be back later to check on the action you girls are getting up to, It seems so intresting". Layla said as she walked out of the door. The girls, Mostly Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and Lola sighed in releif now that gig is over. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow walked over to the makeover area and turned their heads to the others.

"Girls, Let's make the most of this month until October arrives". She said.

The other girls cheered as they ran out of the door, Soon followed by Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow.

That's the end of this chapter. How will The Harmonizers spend their 1 month of being able to not do any gigs. Read on to find out. Please Review.


	26. Chapter 23: Sickness Bugs

Chapter 23: Sickness Bugs

Back in Equestria. Lola, Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie headed to Sugarcube Corner for a snack since they were exhausted from singing in their second gig. Twilight told the girls what they wanted and told the cashier the same thing. Twilight had a cupcake, Lola had a carrot, Applejack had an apple and Pinkie had a slice of cake. Soon they find out that The Harmonizers are a big success in the nation and soon they will be heading to Denver. After 3 minutes of eating and chatting, Lola started to feel dizzy.

"Are you alright Lola". Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Lola answered.

"Are you coming down with something contagous". Applejack asked.

"No, I'm fine". Lola answered again.

Lola started to feel like her whole body is ging to turn upside down as if she was was going to puke all over Sugarcube Corner.

"Ummmm, I think it must be that carrot i ate". She said.

"I don't think your feeling too good there". Twilight said.

"Leave her, I think she still had the shakes from our gig". Applejack replied.

"I think that's why she was still shaking". Twilight replied.

"Here, Let me take you to the Ponyville hostpital". Applejack kindly said.

"Thanks". Lola replied in a slick tone.

Applejack and Lola both strolled over to the Ponyville hostpital. They head over to Nurse Redheart who was waiting at the reception.

"Ah, Hello Aj". She said.

"Ma'am, Lola is coming down with a sickness bug, I think". Applejack said.

"Hold on, Let me check her forehead". Nurse Redheart replied.

She checked Lola's forhead to see if there was any heat coming from her. She turned her head to Applejack and said...

"Looks like the carrot she ate accidently had a bit of radiation on it. She's lucky it didn't have alot or her mane would have fallen off and she could have died".

"Wait, How did you know all this". Appljack asked.

"Isn't it obvious, She's from Tune Land, She's originally a bunny, Of course she likes carrots". Nurse Redheart answered.

"Yeah, I knew that, But isn't she gonna be alright". Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I think, She needs to stay here until she gets better". Nurse Redheart answered.

"And how exactly is that gonna take". Applejack asked.

"It will take approximately 1 month". Nurse Redheart answered.

Applejack and Lola gasped since their tour to Denver is in 1 month.

"Ma'am, Can't it be 3 weeks instead". She asked.

"I'll see what i can do". Nurse Redheart answered.

"Where will you take her then". Applejack asked.

"Just down the corridor". Nurse Redheart answered.

"Ok, Lola, I'll promise you'll be alright when i come back".

"Don't worry Aj, I'll be fine".

Applejack walked out of the hospital and headed back to Sugarcube Corner.

"Is she going to be alright". Twilight asked. "I feel sorry for her".

"She's going to be mighty fine". Applejack answered.

"So how many days is she going to stay in hospital".

"Exactly 1 month, But i tried to shorten it for 3 weeks".

"So what happened".

"Apperantly the carrot she ate had a tiny portion of radiation, She's lucky it didn't have large portions of radiation or her mane would have fallen of and she could have died".

"So she might miss the Denver tour".

"Not exactly, I'm trying to pray that i have shortened it to 3 weeks".

"Who are you talking about". Pinkie asked.

"Lola, She came down with a sickness bug and she has to stay in hospital for 1 month, Or 3 weeks, I guess". Twilight answered.

"Wow, I feel sorry for her".

"C'mon, Let's go tell Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity the news. Applejack said.

Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack walked out of Sugarcube Cube and headed towards Carosel Boutique, Fluttershy's cottage and Cloudsdale one by one. After they done that, Then they walked to the library.

That's the end of this chapter. Poor Lola, I feel sorry for her too. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. Chapter 24: The Tour Arrives

Chapter 24: The Tour Arrives

It's now October and The Harmonizers are getting ready for their Denver tour. One thing is though that Lola is still in hospital with the sickness bug. Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity were in the dressing room getting ready for their tour.

"Another month, Another day of getting ready for a gig". Rarity said.

"This isn't any old gig, This is a tour to one of the most popular United State capitals". Twilight replied.

"Yes, But it just doesn't feel the same standing on another stage".

"You will be fine".

"Layla" Twilight said turning her head to Layla.

"Yes Twilight". She said kindly.

"How many people will be there in Denver watching us peform". Twilight asked.

"I'd say about 40,000". Layla answered.

Fluttershy tried to be brave and fearless and not flinch from her spot. Layla's phone starts to ring.

"Oh, Just hang on there girls". She said. "Hello, Who is this".

"Hi Layla, This is Nurse Redheart, I'm afraid Lola can't make it on the tour".

"What, Why".

"She really needs to stay in bed a little bit longer, I'll call you back when she's better".

"Well, We can't have one short on stage Miss Redheart".

"I'm sorry Mrs Stomps but she needs medical attention".

"Damn, That's fine Miss Redheart, Bye". Layla then hangs up and turns her head to the girls.

"Girls, I'm afraid i have some bad news". She said.

"What is it". Twilight asked.

"Lola can't make it to the tour in time for our departure". She answered.

The girls, Mostly Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow gasped.

"What do you mean by that". Rainbow asked.

"Because she has still got a sickness bug". Layla answered.

"Can't she come with us".

"Sorry Rainbow but Nurse Redheart said that she has to stay in bed a little bit longer".

"Well that sucks".

"Rainbow". Twilight said. "I know how this tour means to you and Lola can't come".

"We know how she means to all of you". Layla then said. "And she's one of the best singers in the group".

Layla then got another call, This time from the bus driver saying that the bus is here. She soon hangs up saying to the girls that their bus is here to take them to Denver. The girls walk towards the entrance to The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue where they find the bus waiting outside for them. The girls get on the bus one by one soon followed by Layla. The bus then goes on the road to Denver. Twilight leans her head against the window hoping that the others will do the gig perfectly without Lola. Rainbow then sits next to Twilight and says...

"Don't worry Twilight, We'll do perfectly without Lola for, I don't know, 1 day".

"That's just it Rainbow Dash, I don't know if we will ever get through this gig alive".

"Well, Whatever happens, I'll be there by your side".

Twilight sighed against the window creating a cloud of steam. After 1 hour and 55 minutes. The bus arrives at the Mile High stadium in Denver. The girls get off the bus and follows Layla to their dressing room. The girls then started to wonder if Lola gets better or not to actually catch up to Denver.

"This is it girls, The moment you've all been waiting for, Your first ever tour in Denver". Layla said.

"I just hope it will go well". Twilight sadly said letting out another sigh.

"Cheer up Twilight, Chin up, Be happy, This is your first tour".

The girls the heade towards the stage where they find 40,000 people standing and facing the stage ready for the peformance to begin.

"C'mon girls, Let's show these people what we mean by The Harmonizers". Twilight said.

The other 5 girls replied and they came from the side of the stage where in suprise find themselves standing with 40,000 people watching them. Twilight picked up the microphone and started to introduce The Harmonizers. She also added...

"You may be wondering, Have we got one short, Well yes we have, Our friend Lola Bunny can't make it here tonight because of a sickness bug, So it's just us 6 tonight".

The Harmonizers started to sing their first song, Which is a sad song about how losing a friend. Then when they finished that song, They started on their secong song, Which is a pop song about enjoying life. Outside the Mile High stadium, Lola was feeling better and had just got a ride from her parents, She started walking backstage and behind a fire door. She then said...

"Hmmm, Shall i use the element of suprise, I'll make sure it isn't too loud".

She walked past the fire door and started to walk at the back of the stadium and on the left side of the audience. Luckly no one saw her and waited until the other girls finished their second song. She then said...

"Did i miss anything".

The girls went wide-eyed for a moment.

"Lola, Is that you". Twilight said.

"Yes, It's me". Lola said running towards the girls for a group hug. The audience cheered for the moment Lola ran to the girls. The girls then let go of Lola and started to introduce her. Shortly The Harmonizers started their third song and shortly finished it. After 30 minutes, The Harmonizers have sung all their songs they had to sing and headed towards the dressing room. The crowd cheered for The Harmonizers as they left. Twilight then said...

"Wow, Lola, You got better really fast".

"I knew i'd make it".

"I'm curious, How exactly did you get here".

"Oh, When Nurse Redheart healed me and rung my parents, They drove me to Denver, My parents know that route really well, That's how i got here so quick".

"Lola, I'm so proud of you for showing up when we were just getting worried during the gig". Rainbow said.

"You know what they say, Never ever leave a friend behind when they got something important ahead of them". Lola replied.

Twilight and Rainbow giggles. Soon after The Harmonizers got back into their everyday outfit, The bus picked them up to take them back to Canterlot. On the bus ride home, The girls celbrated with a party for 2 hours and 5 minutes. Then the bus arrived back in Canterlot. All 7 girls, Soon followed by Layla got off the bus and headed towards The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue. Layla Stomps then said...

"Well done girls, And well done to you Lola for showing up. Your next gig will be here in 2 weeks, Feel free to stick around here or go back to Equestria".

"Thanks". Twilight replied.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. Chapter 25: Halloween Spooks

Chapter 25: Halloween Spooks

It was October 30th and The Harmonizers are in their dressing room deciding what type of halloween costume they are going to wear tommorow night.

"I think i'm gonna dress up as a witch for Halloween". Lola said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a vampire tommorow night". Said Twilight.

"I think im gonna be a Sass Squash". Applejack said.

"Oh ok, Fluttershy". Twilight said.

"Yes". She replied.

"What do you wanna dress up for Halloween". Twilight asked.

"I don't know, I think i'm gonna miss out this year". She answered.

"Oh c'mon, Don't be silly, You always miss out every year". Twilight said. "Live it up a little".

"Oh, I also have a Halloween party at the Schleisinger Gym run by me and Bugs". Lola said.

"Nice, I'll be there". Twilight replied.

"Make sure you'll won't miss out". She said. "It's gonna be a wild party".

Lola then walked out of the door towards Tune Land.

"Wait till you all see me in my sparkly wolf dress". Rarity said.

"Ummm, Do wolves even wear sparkly dresses". Rainbow confusly said.

"No, Silly, She meant her sparkly wolf dress". Twilight replied.

"Twilight". Pinkie said.

"Yeah Pinkie". Twilight replied.

"Do you mind if ii come in my chicken costume again, I do that every year". She asked.

"Well every year your just getting better". Twilight answered.

"I'll take that as a yes". Pinkie replied wallking out of the room.

"C'mon girls, Let's get ready". Twilight said to the others and she walked out the room, Soon followed by the rest of the girls.

It was Halloween, Or Nightmare Night as the ponies call it, And Lola was dressed up in her witch's outfit. She looked in the mirror and struck a few poses before heading to Equestria to meet the others. She walked into the portal and headed to the Town Hall where she meets the other girls in their Halloween costumes. Twilight was in her vampire's outfit. Rarity was in her sparkly wolf dress. Rainbow was in her shadowbolt's costume racing around in a thundercloud scaring people as they walk around. Applejack was in a Sass Squash outfit. Pinkie was in a chicken costume like she does every year and Fluttershy was giving it a go wearing a mouse costume. Twilight then said...

"Wow, Lola, Nice outfit".

"Thanks, You too". Lola replied.

"C'mon, Let's walk around, See if you can play these Halloween games if you want".

The Mane 7 walked around Ponyville for a bit, Lola was really good at this one game and she won a prize which was a giant spider plushie. After 20 minutes of walking, Lola told the others to meet her at the Schleisinger Gym in Tune Land. The other 6 wandered around Ponyville for another 10 minutes before finally meeting her at the Schleisinger Gym.

"Hi girls". Lola said.

The other girls replied. The party then started with the Dj putting on Gangnam Style and Fly Like An Eagle. Rainbow, Lola and Fluttershy jumped onto the dancefloor but not before Pinkie could. Twilight, Bugs and Rarity sat and talked about things that's been occuring in Tune Land recently and Applejack wandered to see if there was any apples at the buffet. The party was still going wild 30 minutes in and The Dj announced that this song was requested by Rainbow in honour of her awesomeness. The dj put on Helping Twilight Win The Crown and 10 people, Including Rainbow and Lola jumped onto the dancefloor again. 55 minutes later, The Dj announced that the last song would be put on and the song was Blurred Lines. only 5 people stumbled on the dancefloor this time. After the song, The party was over. The Mane 7 walked out of the Schleisinger Gym and Twilight said...

"That was a great party Lola, Thanks for co-hosting it".

"Thanks Twilight". She replied.

Bugs and Lola went back to their houses and the others went back to Equestria to get some sleep.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. Chapter 26: Best Un-Friendly

Chapter 26: Best Un-Friendly

Back in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue, The Harmonizers were watching TV when a commercial popped up.

"You and 6 other friends could be whisked away on an unforgetable 7 day holiday to Hawaii. Complete with spa breaks and perfect outdoor unforgetable moments that you can treasure forever. All you gotta do is compete in our gameshw called Best Friendly".

The girls, Mostly Lola was excited. She has never been on a holiday along with the other 6. Maybe this could be her chance.

"So, What do you say, Do you wanna sign up". Twilight asked.

The other girls answered "Yes" to the question and they walked out of The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue and headed towards the Best Friendly gameshow studio. They walk inside and meet fellow host, Temera Hooves. Nicole Hare, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie and a fellow person named Gina Hooves also walked in. Temera showed them to their positions where, Much to Lola's suprise finds that there are only 6 positions on each side. Temera then said...

"Alright, There aren't enough positions so Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack on one team and Lola, Nicole, Trixie, Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer and Gina Hooves on the other team".

Lola and Twilight gasped. No way will Lola ever go on that Hawaiian holiday now that she's on the opposite team as the others. Temera then started the show.

"Hello and welcome to Best Friendly, The gameshow where you focus on how well you know your best friends". She said.

Lola didn't know her team very well, So the chances are of getting that holiday would be slim.

"First category, Birthdays". Temera said walking towards Twilight's team.

"Easy, Pinkie's birthday is on May 3rd". Twilight replied.

"And..."

"Rainbow's birthday is on August 23rd, Rarity's birthday is on April 14th". She then continued saying the girls birthdays. Temera then began walking towards Lola's team.

"Ummm, Nicole's birthday is on December 2nd". Lola said trying to guess the answer.

"Wrong" Temera replied. "Twilight's team wins that round".

"Way to go, Loser". Nicole said.

"Second category, Middle names". Temera then began walking towards Twilight's team. Twilight got the names right and won another point. Temera started walking towards Lola's team, Feeling vicious. Lola couldn't think what Nicole's middle name was and Temera said...

"Time out, Your wrong".

Twilight then spotted Lola feeling upset.

"Poor Lola, I feel sorry for her". Twilight whispered to Rainbow.

"Yeah, Me too". Rainbow whispered back.

"Last category, Hobbies". Temera announced. She then began walking towards Twilight's team where, Once again Twilight got right resulting in another point for her team. Temera then began walking towards Lola's team where , Once again Lola got wrong. Temera then said...

"With 3 points and a very easy eye on the prize, Twilight's team will be going on that Hawaiian holiday".

Twilight and the other girls felt sorry for Lola not coming on the Hawaiian holiday with them. When the bus came to pick them up to take them to the airport. Twilight and the other girls met Lola in a group hug. The girls let go and Twilight said...

"Are you sure your gonna be alrigt without us".

Lola nodded and the other 6 girls hopped on the bus. Then the bus started to go down the road heading towards the airport. Lola then started to head back to Tune Land.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now that Twilight and the other 5 girls are on that Hawaiian holiday. Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. Chapter 27: Lola Loses It

Chapter 27: Lola Loses It

Lola went back to Tune Land feeling upset about what happened in Best Friendly. She, Nicole, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Chrysalis and Gina Hooves went back to their respective homes. Dash Bunny waited outside Lola's front door and waited until she came.

"Oh great, What do you want now". Lola asked.

"Let's just say we want you to make a delivery to Bugs". Dash answered.

"Why should i help you". Lola asked.

"Because Nicole was in that gameshow with you". Dash answered.

"Oh yeah, That". Lola replied looking sad.

"Why are you upset darling". Dash asked.

"None of your business Dash". Lola answered.

"C'mon, Tell me, Is it that affair between you and your fellow ponies". He asked.

"I said none of your business and it's not an affair". She answered whose temper is rising rapidly.

"Oh c'mon, I know you wanna".

"I said NO!". Lola yelled at him.

"Ooooh, She's gone into hyper mode". Dash laughed as he walked home.

"DASH" She yelled.

Lola stumbled inside her house not saying anything and going straight to bed. Meanwhile at Bugs's house, Bugs was already asleep when Dash walked in and woke Bugs up.

"Dash, Do you see what what time it is". Bugs said.

"Yeah, But i wanna do you a favor". Dash replied.

"Not at this time".

"Sorry but this is important, Your girlfriend seemed to have lost it and she committed suicide".

"She did WHAT!".

"Yeah, She's lost it". Dash said. "She yelled at me at this time".

"Hold on, Where is she".

"At her house".

Bugs jumped out of his bed and ran to Lola's house where he finds Lola laying on the floor feeling upset.

"Are you alright Lo". He asked.

Lola then started crying. Bugs then stood back what seems to be loads of tears on the floor.

"Bugs, I'm so sorry". She answered.

"For what".

"When i was in Equestria, Well not actually in Equestria, Just in the Equestria Girls world, I was treated like rubbish in this gameshow i competed in and i missed that Hawaiian holiday that i was suppose to go on with my friends, Then Dash started annoying me about it and i completely lost it".

"Well Dash and Nicole are just teasing you for every little comment that comes when your upset like now".

"Look Bugs, I'm so sorry for what i had to put up with".

"It's ok, Who's team were you on".

"Nicole's team".

Bugs was shocked. Lola got up and stopped crying.

"Bugs, I'm so sorry". Lola said giving Bugs a hug.

"It's ok". Bugs replied returning the hug.

Bugs let go of Lola. She did the same. Bugs then said...

"C'mon, You should probably get some sleep".

"Ok, See you tommorow then".

Lola went upstairs to sleep and Bugs went back to his house to sleep too.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	31. Chapter 28: Hawaiian Makeover

Chapter 28: Hawaiian Makeover

In Hawaii, The Mane 7, Exluding Lola was chilling in one of Earth's most relaxing places. Rarity suggested giving the other girls a makeover treatment. They went to the spa that was in the hotel. They waited for the luxury spa treatment to come. Rainbow said...

"I wonder what Lola is up to".

"I'm sure she's fine, She was just a little upset because of what happened in Best Friendly". Twilight replied.

"Yeah, But it's still 5 days away until we see her again back in Equestria". Rainbow said.

"Yeah, Well, You can't argue with the host of that crummy gameshow". She replied.

"I still can't believe she would do such a thing". Fluttershy said.

"Who". Twilight asked.

"Temera, I mean, She was really harsh putting Lola on a seperate team than us". She answered.

"Yeah, She trusted her like she wasn't our friend". Rainbow replied.

"Yeah, Well, Maybe we should leave". Fluttershy said.

"We can't leave, This holiday is associated with high tech security, If we leave, We'd probably risk our lives". Twilight replied.

"Girls, Your spa treatment is ready". Rarity said opening the door.

"I just hope she comes back to us in one piece". Twilight said.

The girls walked into the spa where they got their nail polish and started styling their eye lashes, Soon they got their treatment in no time flat, After 10 minutes, Twilight went over to the makeover desk and said...

"I hope she's alright". She sighed.

"Twilight, Would you stop worrying and enjoy yourself, This is suppose to be a week's holiday". Rarity said.

"That's just it Rarity, Somewhere between the lines of Equestria and the Everfree Forest, Lola is just gonna run away from whoever is chasing her, Sunset Shimmer for example". She replied.

"Yeah, You have to make the most of these next 5 days before we can see her again".

"Would you stop complaining Twilight, This is supposed to be relaxing, She's gonna be fine". Applejack said.

Twilight kept her words to herself for the next 5 days. Every so often she would mumble whatever she was gonna say. The others never knew Twilight was with them because she was quiet half the time they were in Hawaii. On the final day the girls were in the airport getting excited that they will be heading home and seeing Lola. They took the flight back to the Equestria Girls world, Walked out of the airport and the bus picked them up to take them to The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue. They got off the bus and walked back to Equestria. Lola was heading to Sugarcube Corner for a bite to eat. She was about to have a big suprise as the other 6 ponies walked in Sugarcube Corner. Lola ran to them for a group hug before letting go of them and said...

"I missed you girls so much, How was it".

"Lola, Gee, It's only been 1 week, Oh and we had a blast". Rainbow replied.

"Oh, I guess that was fun".

"So what did you get up to, I guess it's not good news".

"How did you know".

"Duh, You was upset during Best Friendly which wasn't a good sign to a good week". Rainbow said.

Lola giggled. She doesn't have to worry about not only going on a holiday with her friends, But with her friends and Bugs too.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	32. Chapter 29: Another Gig To Handle

Chapter 29: Another Gig to Handle

Another week has passed and The Harmonizers are in store for their third gig to handle, Will they handle it with Lola still upset with Dash about what happened the other day with him. Well, Let's find out. The Harmonizers are in the dressing room getting ready for their gig. Layla Stomps said...

"Girls, You've got another gig to handle, Let's make this one smooth".

"Will do". Twilight replied.

The Harmonizers, And Layla headed for the stage where they meet former manager Sam Hearthoof.

"Sam, What are you doing here, We sacked you". Twilight said.

"Oh, But not for long". She replied.

"Enough Sam, I'm their new manager now, Leave them be". Layla then shouted.

"Hmph". Sam huffed as she walked out of the building.

The girls sighed in relief that Sam wouldn't return to take the job as manager again, Not after what she said to them, Along with Fav 7.

"C'mon girls, Get on stage". Layla said.

The Harmonizers hopped on stage. A total of 20,000 people was watching them. The Harmonizers began introducing themselves and began their first song. The crowd couldn't beleive their ears when they heard Lola singing beautifully. Shortly they finished their first song. The crowd started chatting for a few seconds before The Harmonizers started their second song. A total of 15,000 people were clapping to the song and shortly before The Harmonizers finished their second song. After 40 minutes, The Harmonizers began to sing their last song tonight. This time, All 20,000 people calpped along to their song. After a few moments, The Harmonizers finished their last song and thanked the crowd for being here tonight. They began walking off the stage and over to where Layla is. She said...

"Well done girls, Can i just remind you that the next gig is along with Fav 7".

"Really". Twilight said.

"Yeah, I can't beleive your boyfriends are gonna peform with you next time". Layla replied.

"That's great, Since we just got our makeover done back in Hawaii, It will be an honour".

"Umm, Twi, I don't think you should mention that infront of Lola". Rainbow warned her.

"Oh, Sorry Lola". Twilight apologized.

"It's ok, As long as you meant it". Lola replied.

"You all did a great job today, Next gig is November 15th". Layla said.

Twilight looked at Lola and smiled. She knew her birthday was on November 15th. She then turned her head back to Layla.

"We're looking forward to it then".

"Oh ok, Good for all of you then".

The Harmonizers walked back to their dressing room where they got changed back into their outfit, Then headed to the nightclub.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	33. Chapter 30: A Late Makeover

Chapter 30: A Late Makeover

The Harmonizers were chilling in the nightclub when Lola began to notice she was the only one that hadn't had a makeover yet. Twilight noticed the same thing and she had to do something about it, Fast. Twilight told Rarity that she and Lola should get a makeover at the spa down the road. Rarity seemed pretty satisfied about that idea and she went along with it.

"Don't worry Lola, We'll have the makeover before your birthday". Rarity said.

"It's not the makeover i'm worried about, It's the fact that will i have my birthday on a high note". Lola replied.

"Of course you will darling. Besides, You want to look fabulous in front of your boyfriend do you". She said.

Lola giggled. "Yes". She replied.

Rarity and Lola both went into the spa reception and waited until they were called in. They had a wonderful time getting pedacured and all that, They even asked if they wanted to curl their hair for them because they were comfortable laying in the same position. Rarity wanted a little extra time in the spa since she's into fashion and beauty and all that while Lola just wanted to make the most of her time in the spa. After 20 minutes of staying in the spa, Rarity told Lola if they wanted to go back to the others. She nodded and both girls left the spa and towards the nightclub. They found the other girls as they were chatting like usual in the seating area.

"Oh, There you two are, Vinyl's just asked if we wanted to dance to our favourite songs". Twilight said.

"Umm, Probably not the best time". Rarity replied.

Lola turned her head to Rarity and showed a slight frown. She quickly changed her mind and Lola showed a smile. After 30 minutes, It was getting dark and Vinyl put on the last song tonight, Which was Gangnam Style.

"Oooh nice, I love this song". Lola said.

"So, You love this song as much as you love Bugs". Pinkie said.

"What, No, I love Bugs too you know". She replied.

"Ok, Just asking anyway".

Lola bouunced onto the dancefloor where she, Much to Twilight's dismay saw how beautiful she danced. When Gangnam Style has finished. The girls left the nightclub where they called it a day. The girls wnt back to Equestria while Lola went back to Tune Land.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	34. Chapter 31: An Early Warning

Chapter 31: The Early Warning

This chapter was originally going to be called The Equestria Pick-Up Service but it was remooved due to no plot about the service.

Back in Equestria, Twilight, Lola and Applejack walked over to the library in hope of finding a cure just in case anything else happens to them. They start searching in Twilight's bedroom.

"Twi". Applejack asked.

"Yeah". She answered.

"What exactly is this cure anyway". She asked.

"It's a cure for anypony who catches hyperthermia over the winter, It's a useful batch of infomation Celestia taught me". She answered.

"Is there actually gonna be forcast temperature's below freezing". Lola asked.

"Oh yes, Worse than the one's we had a few years back". Twilight answered. "Ah, Here it is".

Twilight set up her laptop and showed the two girls the weather forcast for winter. Lola spotted a -7 freezing point that most of the universe is gonna get it. Even the ones with summer inbetween.

"Oooooh, This is not going too be good"

Applejack spotted a overnight frost clearing in from the southeast of Equestria. "Looks like they got them right away". She said.

"That's it, It just says we're gonna get hit bad with the snow that heading towards us". Twilight said closing her laptop.

"Something tells me this winter is not going to go the way we planned. My birthday is coming up soon and i want it to be execellet". Lola worriedly said.

"Don't worry Lola. There's still enough time before a storm surge pipes in our country". Twilight replied.

Applejack and Lola suddenly froze. "And just when is that coming in". Applejack asked.

"Mid December". Twilight asked.

"Ok, I'm officially freaked out now". Lola said with a worried look on her face. She began slowly walking towards the door when a pony from the Equestria Pick-Up Service walks in. Lola shook her head in confusion as to why there's a pony who strangly walked in without asking. The pony went straight to Twilight and said...

"Here's your package, I had to make it here because i was freaked out by a storm surge coming our way". He said.

"Hmm, I know, Seems like Tune Land's got caught up in it eswell, Sorry about that Lola". Twilight replied.

"Hehe, You were saying". Lola said, Her face was bright red and she also ran out as quickly as she could.

"Couldn't have been more worse". The pony said.

"Oh, But it is, We're gonna get below -7 degrees in Ponyville, Not to mention snow coming after the storm has passed". Twilight replied.

"When did you find this out". He asked.

"Oh, My friend's Applejack and Lola also had a look and they officialy wasn't happy". Twilight answered.

"Shame, Oh well, I'll take care with this storm then". The pony said as he walked out.

Twilight turned to look at Lola but Applejack was standing there instead. "Where did Lola ". She asked.

"Seem's like she got freaked out and sprinted off towards Tune Land". Applejack answered.

"Huh, Shame, I feel sorry for her because of the storm".

"Meh". Applejack replied with an akward gesture.

Applejack walked out of the library towards Sweet Apple Acres. She knew she has to keep her crops warm and the apples warm. But most importantly, She has to keep her family warm too.

That's the end of this chapter. How will the other girs react to the storm? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.


	35. Chapter 32: Applejack Breaks The News

Chapter 32: Applejack Breaks The News

It's been 2 days since Applejack told Twilight and Lola about the storm surge that will come in December. She rushed to The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue to break the news to the other girls. She found Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity sitting by the seats talking as usual. Applejack quickly ran towards the group and said...

"Girls, This is really important, Now if you would listen please, Then this would be straight foward".

"What is it". Fluttershy asked.

"Girls, I'm afraid that in mid December, We are having a storm surge". She answered.

The 4 girls, Mostly Fluttershy gasped. Fluttershy then began to faint but Rainbow stopped her.

"Woah girl, Take it easy".

Fluttershy responded with a slight fearful sound. Pinkie then said...

"Oh my, This sounds bad".

"That's what i'm trying to say to y'all". Applejack replied.

"This is denfinatly nothing to get worked over". Rarity said sipping her tea.

"Meh". Applejack responded. "But i don't control the weather, Twilight said so".

"And just where did she say that". Rainbow confronted.

"In her library, Of course". Applejack replied.

"Ugh, Great, Now i'm gonna have to find extra care for the cakes". Pinkie then beagn to shout out. She beagn walking out the nightclub.

"I think i'd better leave too". Rarity said.

"Me too". Rainbow said.

"Me three". Fluttershy said.

"Well, I'd think i'll tag along with you girls".

With that, The girls leave the nightclub worrying about the storm surge. They continued walking to the portal back to Equestria.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	36. Chapter 33: Lola's Perfect Gift

Chapter 33: Lola's Perfect Gift

Today was November 15th, Or in other words, Lola's birthday, And The Harmonizers are in their dressing room getting ready for the big day, Once again. Layla began talking to the girls how the performance is gonna go according to plan. She then said happy birthday to Lola regarding that she's now 17. Twilight then said...

"Happy 17th birthday Lola, We hope you'll like it, Ok girls, Let's get ready".

"Thanks Twilight". Lola thanked before finally walking near the stage with the other 6 girls.

"Just remember what i said, Never give up, Never". Layla prompted the girls.

The girls nodded and leaped onto the stage. The crowd cheered as Lola walked on the stage. The Harmonizers began introducing themselves to the audience before starting their first song. The first song they sang was "Move" by Little Mix because of the way The Harmonizers walk perfectly when they sing it. Shortly The Harmonizers finished singing their first song and started the second song which was "Royale" by Lorde. 3 minutes on, Their song finished. 30 minutes later, The Harmonizers began waving goodbye to the audience before reaching the dressing room. Rainbow put on a song in the dressing room in honour of Lola turning 17. Lola felt strongly cared for and Layla brought out a birthday cake with 17 candles on it. Lola blew the candles out and made a wish. The girls cheered as they pulled her into a group hug. The girls let go and Layla said...

"Alright, Your next gig is November 24th, You may have time off until then".

The 7 girls walked out of the dressing room and headed for SugarCube Corner.

That's the end of this chapter. Yes, I know this chapter was short but i ran out of ideas. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	37. Chapter 34: The Perfect Spa Treatment

Chapter 34: The Perfect Spa Treatment

Rarity had just signed an appointment at the local spa and was told to invite one friend to join her. She couldn't think which friend she would choose. After a few minutes of thining, She finally chose Lola because she just turned 17 and she needed a spa treatment. She went to Equestria and told Lola that both of them are having an appointment at the local spa. Lola agreed to have another one and they headed to the spa that was next to Canterlot High. They walked in and told the receptionist that Rarity had already appointed a few hours here.

"No problem ma'am, Just take a seat over there and wait until we send you right through". The receptionist replied.

Rarity and Lola sat comfortabally in the seats that were brand new and totally comfy. After 5 minutes, They were called right through.

"So what would you two like first, A pedacure, Or something more fancy". The receptionist asked.

"Lola, What do you think". Rarity took the question to her.

"A pedacure sounds nice". She answered.

"Ok". The receptionist said taking them through to get pedacured. Rarity could already feel that warm, Fresh feeling down her spine as the two get totally comfy.

"Ahhhhhhhh, This is nice". Lola said loving the moment she got comfy and relaxed.

"You said it sister". Rarity replied whose body is in perfect motion and totally comfy and relaxed.

The two of them were loving the moment they got their nails done and their hair brushed long. After 30 minutes, The two of them finished their spa treatment perfectly and the receptionist waved goodbye to them as they were walking home. Rarity and Lola both went back to Equestria where the other girls were.

"Oh hey Rarity, Lola, How was your spa treatment". Twilight asked.

"It was totally nice". Lola answered.

"It was like, Nice and you could taste the sensation of warm, Fresh and totally nice feeling running down our spines". Rarity said emotionally.

"See, I knew you would like the whole experience". Twilight replied, Letting out a slight giggle.

"So what are you girls up to". Rarity asked.

"Oh, We're just seeing how long it will take for Rainbow and Pinkie to stare without laughing". Twilight answered.

"Oh ok".

Rarity headed home to make more dresses and Lola joined in with the other girls.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	38. Chapter 35: Your Jocking Me, Aren't You

Chapter 35: Your're Jocking Me, Aren't You

The Mane 7 were in The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue chilling and dancing to some really good songs. Vinyl Scratch announced that the song she was going to put on was a remix. That took the attention to most people and started bouncing on the dancefloor. Octavia, Being the silent brown pony she used to be started walking towards the girls and said...

"So ummm, Do you like this music or mine".

"I don't mind both really". Lola replied.

Octavia smiled at the comment. She knew putting some music of her own and Vinyl's music together would be perfect, Since the two of them are best friends. Vinyl then took the opportunity to put on some of Octavia's music. A lot of fans of Octavia's went on to the dancefloor and the rave party guests sat down and talked to their usuall friends.

"So do you like Vinyl". Octavia asked.

"I think she's pretty awesome". Lola answered.

"Twilight".

"Yeah Octavia".

"Can i ask you something really quick". She asked.

"Of course you can". Twilight answered.

"Is it true that i saw two people coming from Tune Land to come here".

Lola immediatly froze. She knew those two people that was coming in the nightclub.

"What are their names". She asked, Nervously.

"I don't actually know, I think one of them was called Dash Bunny". Octavia answered.

Lola face palmed in embarassment. "Oh no". She said putting her face away from her forehead.

At that moment, Dash Bunny and Nicole Hare walked into the nightclub. They examined the place looking for Lola and her friends. They finally spotted her and they slowly walked towards her.

"Well well well, If it isn't Space Jam debutic loser". Dash teased.

"Excuse me". Lola replied.

"Hey, Bimbo". Nicole also teased.

"Excuse me, But why are you here". Lola replied.

"You don't know, Well, After your little incident with our good friend Des Skunk, We decided to come here in order to break the news to all of your so-called friends". Dash said.

"Des Skunk, I've heard of him, Did he lose that dance off against me". Lola asked.

"Like, Yeah, You don't even know because your so idiotic to know, And where is that so-called group you made". Nicole answered.

The girls said nothing about them becoming The Harmonizers. Lola's face went red as Dash and Nicole told her they have been spying on her and Bugs.

"HEY!, LEAVE HER OTTA THIS!" Rainbow yelled, Kicking Dash and Nicole.

Everybody in the nightclub stopped and stared at Dash and Nicole, Along with the Mane 7.

"What's going on". Vinyl asked.

"These fools don't even know the meaning of don't kick a lady like that". Nicole answered, Whose temper is rising rapidly.

"Rainbow, Is this true". Vinyl confronted.

"I only did it because Lola was feeling embarassed". Rainbow shouted, Whose temper is also rising rapidly.

"Dash, Nicole, Quit it, These girls are notibly the best girl group out there, Not to mention they are a big hit with there new group". Octavia said.

"Oh yeah, What is their group called anyway". Nicole confronted.

"T-The Harmonizers". Octavia nervously replied.

"Hmph, Yeah right, Not likely, Call me when your not lying".

"But it's true". Fluttershy said as she rose from her seat.

The whole room gasped in confusion. Was Fluttershy ever this quiet to notice the buzz around the nightclub. She'd never stood up to her friends for the first time in 3 months.

"What, But, Your supposed to bbe the quiet one, Impossible". Nicole shouted.

"But it's true, We only decided to make the group to prove you wrong, We only made the group to get good musical hits in the future, We only made the group so we'd recruit more people into our fandom and i like that, So why don't you take your sassy little goody two-shoes out of here and let us relax in peace". Fluttershy said.

Dash and Nicole thought for 10 seconds and then finally made up their decision. "Fine, So be it then". Dash finally replied and he and Nicole walked out of the nightclub. The people in the nightclub cheered as Fluttershy sat down and her friends cheered along to her too.

"You were so amazing , Standing up to those two like that". Rainbow said.

"Thank you girls". Fluttershy replied.

Vinyl then continued remixing music like never before, Alot of people went onto the dancefloor. Twilight then asked the girls if they wanted a snack before they call it a day. They responded with a yes and the 7 girls walked out of the nightclub.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


	39. Chapter 36: The Insta-Texter

Chapter 36: The Insta-Texter

In The Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue, Lola is showing the girls her new phone which she saved up for. Twilight recommended that she had to take care of it since it's her responsibility. Rarity then suggested decorating it to look pretty. Lola took Rarity's suggestion and went off to decorate it in diamonds and glitter and stuff like that. A few minutes later, She was back in the nightclub.

"Ooooh nice". Rarity said, Amazed.

"So do you like it". Lola asked.

"I don't like it". Rarity answered.

Lola started to feel a little bit upset, But She soon turned her frown upside down.

"I love it". Rarity added.

"Ohhhh, I knew you would". Lola replied.

"So, What do you wanna do first". Rarity asked.

"Hmmm, I might aswell text Bugs, Just to see how he's doing". Lola answered.

Back in Tune Land. Bugs was sitting in his comfy chair reading a book when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hey Lo". He said.

"Oh hi Bugs, I was just hoping if you and the other members of Fav 7 are planning a gig".

"Hmmm, Let me check my calender". Bugs replied flipping through his calender. He then walked into the living room.

"There's that one gig on November 23rd". He said.

"Nice, Is it the same one as The Harmonizer's gig". She asked.

"I think it is, Yeah". He answered.

"Cool, Well, I'd better see you later then".

"Ok, See you Lo".

Lola then finished the call and turned her head to Rarity.

"Looks like The Harmonizer's gig is the same as Fav 7's". She said.

"Omg, Really".

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Bugs on stage".

"I can't wait to see my Spikey-Wikey on stage too".

But that was just the start. What came next was the moment Lola had regretted calling Bugs. He started texting her second after second and a few really made Lola want to smash her phone on the ground, But she didn't. Lola and Rarity started walking back to the nightclub where the other girls were.

"There you are girls" Twilight said.

"Yeah, It was a moment when me and Rarity both heard the news that Fav 7 is going to perform on stage on the 23rd". Lola replied.

"With us". Twilight asked.

"Yeah". Lola answered.

"Really, That's perfect, I can't wait to see Flash Sentry dressed in his sparkly suit".

Lola's phone kept making the texting sound and she felt quite embarressed. She quickly picked up her phone and started texting Bugs "Please stop texting me that quickly" on her phone and pressed the send button. She quickly hid her phone in her pocket.

"Hehe, You were saying". She said with a slight slickly tone.

Ok, From this point on. Bugs stopped texting Lola and she didn't regret anything coming from her lovable boyfriend.

"C'mon, Let's get something to eat, I'm starving". Twilight said.

The other girls soon followed. What Lola doesn't know that Bugs is so excited for the gig aswell that he kinda lost his coll on texting Lola rapidly. The girls walked over to SugarCube Corner for something to eat.

That's the end of this chapter. What will happen now. Read on to find out. Please review.


End file.
